Wild night out
by CMCrazies
Summary: Just a drabble on what I think would happen on one of the girls and boys night out. ALL CHARACTERS


**Just another one shot, enjoy It all characters.**

**Wilde night out.**

Applying the last bit of her make up, JJ made her way into the living room, seeing Will Henry and the sitter.

"Okay I'm going."

"Mamma, look pretty."

"Thanks baby."

"You really do." Will said winking at her.

Walking towards Will JJ kissed him deeply. "I'll call you later, how fun with the guys, and don't let them take advantage of you."

"I won't and have fun."

Getting out of the cab, JJ saw Emily and Penelope waiting for her.

"So buttercup you ready to let off some steam?"

"As long as the green fairy isn't involved yes."

Emily laughed, walking through the door, making sure the girls were right behind her. Grabbing a table JJ watched as they sat down.

"Okay my round."

Standing at the bar, JJ waited to be served, giving the bar tender her order, she waited for the drinks, looking forward she noticed a guy come up next to her.

"Hey there."

"Hi" JJ said tapping her fingers onto the bar.

"Can I get ya drink?"

"Your not my husband so no." paying the bartender, JJ grabbed the drinks walking away from the bar.

"Okay, if you don't hit anyone tonight it will be a good night." Emily said sipping on her drink.

"I hate it, they just think cos your hot your gonna go anywhere with them."

"Well lets forget about the idiots and drink till we cant move."

"Cheers"

"I'll drink to that."

Finishing another beer, Will put down his bottle. "You sure, you should be getting him drunk?" Will asked seeing the state of Reid.

"Yeah! Its about town he got laid when he was drunk." Morgan said letting out a laugh.

"I have to agree, he needs to learn about the ladies." Rossi said putting down his whisky glass.

"Where we heading next Gentlemen?"

"There's that new bar downtown?"

"What we waiting for, but someone might wanna help him out."

Exciting the bar, JJ let the cold fair run over her skin, leaning against the wall she closed her eyes trying to make her head stop spinning, stepping forward, she stumbled falling into someone.

"Sorry…"

JJ looked up seeing Will raising his eyebrow. "Hi…."

"Hi…" Will said holding her up. "Wonder who got my wife drunk."

Smiling widely JJ wrapped her arms around Will. "I'm not I swear."

"C'mon."

Walking back inside, JJ lead the guys over to there table. "Look who I found." JJ said smiling widely.

"Hey boys."

"Well its nice to see JJ's the only drunk one."

"Not our fault she cant keep her drinks down."

"I'm a mom!"

Will laughed, Wrapping his arm around JJ, leading her to the bar. Ordering a round of beers, JJ saw the guy at the bar again.

"What?"

"He keeps trying to make a move."

"Well here's a move" Will said kissing her deeply on the lips.

Taking a few of the beers JJ carried them over to the table.

"Damn Pettit how much you had!"

"Id say more than Reid." Penelope said laughing, seeing Reid half passed out.

A few more drinks later, JJ pulled Will away into a corner, kissing him deeply she felt his arms around her waist.

"JJ…"

"Shh, c'mon live a little."

"I am, but I'm not doing this in public."

JJ pulled a face, running her hands down Wills chest. "Fine…..but at least loosen up!"

"For you anything" Will said kissing her again.

Ordering around of shots, everyone dropped there glasses onto the table. JJ stumbled a little falling into Will, laying her head onto his shoulder. Will moved the strand of hair out of her face, kissing her forehead.

"You wanna go home?"

JJ nodded, closing her eyes.

"Okay, guys it's been a good night."

"Bye, make sure she gets some sleep."

Walking out of the bar, JJ stumbled a little, throwing up, holding back her hair, Will patted her back, wiping her mouth, JJ took hold of Will's hand as a cab pulled up, Taking JJ's bag, Will helped her into the cab. Reaching the house, Will opened the door, locking it behind him, he watched as JJ leant against the wall taking off her shoes. Helping her upstairs Will watched as she changed, leaving her to take her make up off. Heading back to the kitchen, Will poured two glasses of water, walking back into the bedroom, he saw JJ laid out in bed, turning out the big light, he handed JJ the water. Walking around to his side of the bed, Will put down his glass, stripping down to his boxers, heading into the bathroom he brushed his teeth, before joining JJ in bed.

"You okay?"

"Next time, your coming just to make sure I don't mix my drinks."

Will let out a laugh, kissing JJ's forward. "We all have a wild night out , tonight was yours."

JJ sighed, closing her eyes trying to get some sleep.

**THE END !**

/

**What did you think? Review please.**


End file.
